There is no admission that the background art disclosed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
As discussed above, this application generally relates to devices for the collection of debris in various environments. This field includes several examples of debris-collecting devices. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,054 describes a particle collector that utilizes a vacuum in connection with intercepting and collecting small particles dislodged during grinding operations of dentists and jewelers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,016 describes a deformable glove which includes a plurality of flexible suction nozzle tubes that extend along and are deformable with the movement of a user's fingers. The flexible nozzle tubes are connectable to the input port of a vacuum cleaner, so that air may be drawn into the vacuum cleaner through the flexible nozzle tubes as a user moves his or her hand around and along areas to be cleaned. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,708 discloses a device for collecting debris from grinding, polishing, or other work removal operations, and for simultaneously cooling the work. This device includes a scoop with a base outlet and a suction device for creating a flow of gas through the scoop, to facilitate the induction of debris entering a base outlet of the scoop.
By their nature, grinding and machining processes necessarily result in the generation of debris, such as dust and particles. During grinding and machining operations, very fine particles of dust and material may become airborne and alight on surfaces of the surrounding workplace, creating a dust-covered workplace, or creating potential hazards, depending on the nature of the particles. For example, under certain circumstances, the suspension in air of combustible materials, such as fine sawdust particles, in an enclosed space may create the potential for explosions or other unsafe conditions. In addition, dust and material resulting from a grinding or machining operation may be suspended in the air and may be inhaled by persons in the vicinity of the grinding or machining operation, such as the operator of the grinding tool, an observer of the operation, or other bystander.
Such inhaled particles and material may be injurious to the inhaler, depending on their nature. For example, long-term inhalation of dust may cause respiratory injury, such as lung discomfort, allergic reactions in persons with asthma, or other conditions requiring medical treatment. Furthermore, in some situations, minute particles suspended in the air surrounding a grinding or machining workplace may enter and injure the eyes of persons in the vicinity of the grinding or machining operation. Such potential health and safety risks may in addition to the increased effort required to clean fine dust and debris particles and maintain a clean workspace environment in the area where such grinding or machining takes place.
Dental practitioners frequently employ small hand-held, or table-top grinding devices, for shaping and polishing dental prostheses. Performing grinding operations on dental prostheses is typically convenient when performed in a dentist's office, while a patient is still seated in a nearby dentist's chair. This allows the dentist or technician to work on the dental prosthetic in the vicinity of the patient, so that the fit of a prosthetic in the patient's mouth may be quickly checked while working on the prosthetic, thus allowing for rapid alternating iterations of work on the workpiece, and fitting in the patient's mouth. A precise fit may thus be achieved quickly, as opposed to working on the workpiece remotely from the patient, if the grinding tools were in a different location such as in a different room or in another facility and having to physically transport the workpiece to a patient located some distance away from the grinding location.
As discussed more generally, above, grinding a dental prosthetic releases particles such as dust, and other debris into the air, which may alight on objects and surfaces in the vicinity of the grinding, thus necessitating frequent and tedious clean-up of small particles. The debris may also become suspended in the nearby air, creating respiratory hazards. In a dental environment, especially where a dental prosthetic is being rapidly cycled between a grinding operation, and fitting in a patient's mouth, other materials from a patient's mouth, such as saliva and blood, may be released into the atmosphere in the course of the grinding operation after the prosthetic has been in the patient's mouth. The release of such materials into the air may present cross-contamination and other health risks for the dentist or technician working on the prosthetic, in addition to those described above such as inhalation and contact with the eyes. Furthermore, other patients may be subject to the same health risks in multi-patient environments, such as in a dental school setting, or multi-patient dentist office. Moreover, the debris and particles released in such grinding operations may alight on a patient's hair and clothing, resulting in discomfort, annoyance, and the need for cleaning. Specialized cleaning procedures may also be required for the work area in which such materials may be released in order, to maintain the cleanliness and sterility of a workspace near dental patients.